Decived
by MarkTheTinyGiraffe
Summary: 'She decides it's better to stay here, in the rain, frozen. Waiting, for her black tears to end. Waiting for her tears – dark as death to cease. She just hoped the blackness of death didn't catch her first.' Sam knew that looks can be deceiving. She never knew Amity was full of deception. [A DXS short story]


**Woah. Where have I been? It has been exactly 50 days since my last update, and I think words would fail me if I wanted to apologize. But, because I am not cold-hearted and I will apologize; I'm so sorry. **

**I got dragged into a month-long vacation that I had no intention of going to, I had to go meet relatives that I didn't really know existed, and my internet and Wifi options were limited.**

**And now my summer vacation is officially over, and I haven't done anything I, myself, wanted to do.**

**So I didn't update ANY of my stories during my oh-so-wonderful vacation. I'm, truly, very, sorry. **

**And instead of updating my most-viewed fic; 'Sacrifices' like any other, normal author; I have decided to post this, instead.**

**NOTE: Even though this is a multi-chapter fic, it is NOT going to be long; probably 5 or 6 chapters. A short story. Updates will be random.**

**Enjoy anyways. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deceived<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: The umbrella**_

* * *

><p>She never actually understood <em>why <em>she was deliberately marching outside; in the rain, let alone know _where_ exactly she was heading. A tiny voice in the back of her head told her that it had something to do with her mother always being so shallow and forcing her to 'change' her lifestyle.

The more prominent voice in her head, though, told her it was because of her utmost stubbornness and that she only wanted to get soaked, and drench her combat-boots in mud, so that when she enters her household, she would anger her mother even more so.

Why? She never really understood. But the glare her mother offers her is just about enough fuel for her to do so anyway.

So, here she is, power walking through the street, away from her mother. Away from her house. Away from all that nagging. Away from all that havoc. Soaking. In the rain.

But, she _should_ love the rain. Um, hello? Goth here! Rain is good.

Oddly, right now, it seems annoying.

Furiously, she wiped damp tendrils of her hair that were stuck to her face, and stomped down even further to the lane. Honestly, she had no idea where she was going, but anywhere was better than here.

First; it's the sudden moving, thing. Why, would any parent in their right mind, would want to move their only daughter, to another country, in the middle of a school semester?!

Parents with no brains, I tell you. And; after sharing a heart-breaking good-bye with her only friend – Valerie, she is not-so-quietly forced to move, here; Amity.

Oh, but that's not all, guess what? Instead of waiting for the school year to finish like normal parents; she goes tomorrow! Her first day of school is tomorrow. Joy.

She put up with that. Yes, she did. But when her mother waltzed into her new room and started a whole speech on how 'this is a new country, a new fresh start and, blah blah blah…' And that she could now change her style of clothing and her personality; she blew up.

The screw was undone; and the yelling match began. Seeing no end to the argument, she jogged out of the house, despite her mother's 'Get back here!'

So, basically, her life sucked. And her feet were on auto-mode.

"Agh!" She yelled, mainly because there was no one in sight and she was just so…_ annoyed_. Heavy rain started to pour down, and Sam just stomped ahead, not caring if she was splashing in puddles and getting her black leggings soaked.

Heck, she was drenched head-to-toe! Her black cardigan was clinging on her as if it's life depended on it, her feet hurt because they were probably numb underneath the boots, her leggings were soaked, and the midnight-blue shot-dress she was wearing (Because her mother refused to give her anything black or her old clothes, this was the darkest shade she had) was so wet, Sam thought it was actually weighing her down.

So she stopped. She stopped so abruptly that her boots sprayed water up till her knees. Looking down, she realized that she was standing in a puddle. Yet, the puddle didn't surprise her; no, not the puddle. _Her reflection_ in said puddle was a sight for sore eyes.

Her hair was a mess, and her make-up was muddled. Her eye-liner was running down her face as if it were her tears. Black tears, tears black as death.

Now, don't get her wrong, Sam never cries. Scream? Yeah. But cry? No. She didn't even cry when she said good-bye to Valerie in Wisconsin, even though Val did.

But, then, why does she feel like crying now?

Her shoulders hunch, and there is a dull throb in her chest. The throbbing intensifies, and her eyes water up. The throbbing seems to move; up through her, and a heart-stopping sob escaped her.

And then the flood just couldn't end.

Her left hand moves up to cover her mouth, and the other rests on her left shoulder.

Silent tears drop and trip into the puddle. She watches as her reflection cries with her. The wind suddenly howls, and harsh drops pelt the pavement. She watches. She watches herself, as her knees give away; probably frozen, and she watches as she falls forward, into the puddle.

She watches as her knees scrape the pavement, now soaked, and watches as the water seeps through her leggings making her legs popsicles. All the while, her hands stay where they are, because she doesn't want to move.

She decides it's better to stay here, in the rain, frozen.

Waiting, for her black tears to end. Waiting for her tears – dark as death to cease.

She just hoped the blackness of death didn't catch her first.

* * *

><p>She couldn't even hear herself over the roar of thunder, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to hear her gasping, wailing, and breaking of her voice. She didn't.<p>

And she didn't know how long she lay there, but it was long enough for her hands to grow numb and the end of her nose was starting to freeze. She faintly wondered if her legs were purple by now. But all she really did was, cry.

She cried and cried and cried; to hell with individuality for now! Damn it! Her walls were broken and cracked, and the tears were filling the spaces.

So, she looks up, surprised, when the pitter patter of rain stopped falling on her, and when the droplets of water were to be heard splashing on plastic instead.

Standing above her, holding out an umbrella, was a boy. A boy with black hair and blue eyes.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She sat there, frozen, looking up at him. And he looked back.<p>

Then he did the weirdest thing.

He sat down next to her.

Sam just started. She stared at him as if he grew another head.

He sat there, soaking his jeans up, and holding the umbrella above their heads.

That red and white patched umbrella.

And then, when their eyes met; Sam felt something she never felt before. Something new, something that was un-explainable. His eyes, his crystal blue eyes, filled with kindness, filled with emotions she could not decipher.

He smiled.

And it was beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! <strong>

**It was short. I know. This story is gunna be short. **

**To all those who read my other fics, my next update will be on 'Sacrifices' so don't panic.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. **

**~ Mark the tiny Giraffe. **


End file.
